One of the most important aspects of fishing is to attract fish. Particularly when a hook is employed, the fish must be tempted to seize the hook. One of the oldest ways to attract fish to the hook is to put live bait on the hook, such that the bait's motion will attract fish. In addition to live bait, artificial bait is commonly used. Some types of artificial bait are mounted right on the hook. Innumerable lures have been designed to simulate a swimming fish, frog or other animal that is attractive to fish as a food source.
In addition to the bait on the hook or lines, other methods are used to attract fish into the general vicinity. One successful method of attracting fish is to create particular noises in the water which attract the fish. Battery operated noise makers have been submerged under water and activated to produce a noise to attract fish. Lures have also been designed to rapidly revolve when drawn through the water to create a whistle-like sound. Noise has been well documented in fishing literature as an attractant to fish. In actual practice, however, water can mute sounds emitted from a lure. Attendant fluid and aerodynamic properties of a lure can affect the emitted sound. Capillary action between adjacent lure parts and lure motion can also cause any sound making parts that are exposed to the water to stick together or move slowly. Parts mounted in watertight chambers overcome the foregoing, but the sounds are muted by the sound insulating properties of the surrounding chambers.